callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
SSgt. Griggs is a major character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is a Staff Sergeant of the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance and initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez. Griggs served throughout the Middle Eastern Theater with distinction alongside Lt. Vasquez's squad. He avoided death in the nuclear explosion which destroyed the city, despite being within the PC's helicopter at the time. From the information released he is believed to be the only survivor of Vasquez's and Jackson's platoon. After the detonation, he joined Cpt. Price's field team alongside Gaz and John 'Soap' MacTavish. During the mission to recapture a Russian Missile Silo he is separated during the drop and captured after a brief interrogation he rescued by the SAS. After the rescue Griggs aids in the recapturing of the missile silo. During the team's evacuation attempt however, a fuel tanker is detonated on a collapsing bridge, incapacitating most of the SAS/Marine strike force. Griggs' physical appearance is modeled after Mark Grigsby, who voices Griggs. His behaviour in-game is a mix of casual and cameo; carrying CDs of rap music while fighting against Al-Asad's forces and often brandishing a Light Machine Gun in a sleeveless top. Trivia * Griggs' serial number is 678452056 * In Game Over, when using the 'noclip' cheat code, you can see that no one actually shot Griggs, his head just exploded by itself. * Strangely, Griggs doesn't actually help Soap when he dragged him over. Soap was already behind a ruined car and Griggs dragged him in the open. But he indirectly helped Soap kill Zakhaev, unless he felt the ruined car offered little protection comapred to the full bulletproof jeep parallel to them * At the end of the credits you can hear Griggs rapping. * Throughout the game the only weapons he uses are the M249 SAW, the M4 Carbine, and the M1911. And he briefly uses an mph in No Fighting In The War Room directly after he drops out of the air vent. * Sgt. Griggs has many similarities to Cole from Gears of War, seeing that they both rap during the end credits, both are Black, and they have similar personalities. * Griggs's M1911 has 8 rounds, instead of 7. This could simply be because he already had one round chambered, and a full magazine of seven rounds in the weapon, totaling 8 rounds. *Some believe that Griggs was shot in the neck, this could still kill him as the jugular vein and the cartoid artery are both in the neck (just as note though, the jugular vein does not take up the front of the throat.)Although it is possible (even if slightly) to have missed the artery. * Griggs is the American announcer in Multiplayer. *Since he mostly uses the M249 SAW, he is probably the person who is assigned to the heavy weapon in Bravo 6 *Rightly so, Griggs seems to have a hatred for Al-Asad and Zakhaev because they killed his Marine buddies in the capital city. *Some say that the DVD cover of Call of Duty 4 is Griggs, and also the load screen. QUOTES *"Oh shi..." -Griggs says this when Zakhaev's son drives his truck into the tower that Soap and Griggs are shooting from in the mission, 'The Sins of the Father.' Sometimes he says, "Oh fu..." It seems to be randomly selected if he says the letter or not. *"A beer should be ice cold" -Griggs *"Yeah, Oorah." -Griggs says this to his platoon while searching for Al-Asad at the end of "Charlie Don't Surf" *"You gotta be shittin' me!" -Griggs says while waiting for an armored door to open in the level "No Fighting In The War Room" *"Ha, Ain't it a bitch." -Griggs in the cutscene for "The Sins of the Father" Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters